The Howl
by rosie-bec
Summary: What happened between Oz and Willow's break up and Amends? This one goes just before The Wish. The end is here. What has the mist revealed? Will things ever be the same between the wicca and the wolf?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, believe me i wish i owned one of them though! I will make no money from this story (unfortunaely).

This story is set between Oz and Willow's first breakup and "The Wish". Hope you enjoy

* * *

The Howl

Willow saw Devon across the club looking very annoyed to say the least.

"Aren't the Dingoes meant to be on stage now?" Buffy said in her friend's ear over the band that was currently playing.

"I thought so. Maybe they're up next." Willow looked for Oz but he wasn't in sight, sighing she went to the bar while Xander and Buffy found a table.

"Hey! Rosenberg!" A familiar voice shouted next to her.

"Hi Devon. You guys not played yet?"

"We're not playing period thanks to you. Oz hasn't been to rehearsals since you messed with his head and he hasn't shown up tonight."

"Have you tried calling?" Willow stepped back from him a little having never seen the singer so angry.

"Yes we've tried calling." Devon mocked. "Just 'cause we ain't no geniuses or anything, doesn't mean we're _that_ stupid."

"Devon I never meant any offence."

"Right. Just like you never meant to lock lips with the geek? Oz is a good guy; he's the best guy. You don't deserve him anyway." Devon sneered and walked away.

She stood watching the singer walk away desperately trying not to cry.

The redhead didn't see Buffy approach.

"Will? You ok? What was that all about?"

"Devon hates me and Oz has disappeared." Willow said her eyes brimming with tears.

"What do you mean? What did Devon say to you?"

"He said Oz hadn't been to rehearsals and hasn't turned up tonight. Basically they can't find him and it's my fault." She took a ragged breath.

"I'm sure Oz is fine," Buffy put her arm around her friend and led her to their table. "He's probably at home ignoring the phone and not wanting to be around people. He's only human Will. I'm sure it's just an overreaction."

"What is?" Xander's ears pricked up as the girls reached the table.

"Oz hasn't been around for a while. Devon hasn't seen him in a few days." Buffy explained.

"He hasn't been to school either." Willow pointed out lamely.

"Will honey, that is normal Oz behaviour. If he doesn't want to come to school he won't. He's a genius anyway so it's not like he's missing out."

Willow suppressed a flicker of annoyance at her friend's blasé attitude about a mutual friend and someone Willow loved.

"Yeah, Oz is probably at home chilling out you know, cooling off, getting in touch with himself again or whatever it is that someone as cool as Oz does when he's upset." Xander turned his attention back to a pair of girls across the room.

"He's fine. I'm sure of it." Buffy said going to retrieve the drinks Willow had started to get.

Willow sighed. They were so wrapped up in their own world they didn't see how worried Willow was. They couldn't have really noticed or they would be concerned too. Disappearances on the Hellmouth were never normal and people rarely turned up fine.

XxXxX

Oz sat in his room listening to music. The phone had rung a few times but he ignored it. He knew it probably Devon wanting to know why he wasn't at the Bronze. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, not even his best friend.

_I'll square things out with him tomorrow,_ Oz reasoned with himself.

He was feeling unusually restless tonight, probably due to the confusion and turmoil going on inside him.

Padding downstairs he clicked on the television before heading for the kitchen for some juice.

A loud howl made him jump.

"Damn wild dogs." Oz muttered. A pack appeared in town about a week ago and had been waking the neighbourhood and causing havoc ever since. Hearing scratching at the back door Oz grabbed a frying pan and went to chase what ever it was away, he was in no mood to be scared, most animals ran from him when he was angry now he was a werewolf.

He flung open the door with a growl and froze on the spot.

XxXxX

"Oh look it's the couple of the year." Harmony said passing the table. "God I always knew you had no taste Xander but dumping Cordy was just plain dumb. I mean who is gonna want you now besides Willow? Oh yeah that's right she doesn't. By the way have you seen Oz recently?" Harmony gave an evil smile.

"Something you want Harmony or are you just wanting to spread you're venom?" Buffy said through gritted teeth.

"Well there is something I've been wanting to ask. You've made these two remotely cool by hanging with them, I guess that's how they managed to get Oz and Cordy in the first place but I was just wondering if the fact that everything you get involved in goes bad upsets you or if you get used to it?"

"Excuse me?" Buffy gripped the edge of the table.

"Well it's bound to be your fault they got into trouble and lip locked, I mean if you're involved it's a safe bet it's going to turn into something from a horror movie." She turned to leave. "Oh where's you're boyfriend gone?" She asked looking back over her shoulder at the slayer. "He doesn't seem to be around much. From what Cordy said he was lush. So did he see the light or were you just too freaky for him?" Harmony giggled evilly.

"Maybe you should go before you see how 'freaky' I can be." Buffy growled causing Harmony to step back from the table.

"God Buffy. You know what I could never understand? Why someone as cool as Cordy would start hanging with you in the first place. I mean Oz I can just about understand, he's real smart but weird in a cool way but Cordy was way too high class for you and you dragged her down to your level." Harmony shook her blond hair over her shoulder, narrowed her eyes at Xander and with that left the table sauntering over to the pretty girls Xander had been watching.

"God I hate her." Xander said.

"She's got a point though. It is our fault Cordy got hurt." Willow said miserably. She looked over at Buffy. The slayer looked miserable; Harmony's comment about Angel seemed to knock the slayer for six. Xander didn't look much better. Willow felt guilty for her earlier annoyance at them. They were as miserable as she was. Well no more. She must remember they have problems too and like they said Oz is probably was fine. She resolved to carry on her night with her friends and check on him on her way home. After all, what could happen to Oz? He knew what lurked in the shadows.

Willow looked up at the front entrance. There he was, clear as day staring at her. Oz started towards her, stopping a few inches away. He gave a snort of amusement as he looked from her to Xander in what looked like disgust.

"Oz I…." Willow stopped as he held up his hand.

"I hate what you did. I know you didn't want to hurt me but you did and if he's here then I can't be." He walked round her table and joined the band.

"Will? Will you ok?" Buffy leaned forward to lay her hand over Willow's. The redhead looked back at the stage, Oz was nowhere to be seen just a guy with blue-black hair in a loud shirt and then it hit her. Oz had never been there at all. The guy she was looking at now looked a little like him but now she looked she realised her minds eye was playing tricks on her. She shook her head and turned back to the slayer, "I'm fine I just…"

"I know. I looked twice as he passed us."

XxXxX

Angel stood in the shadows at the edge of the bar. He was certain Buffy knew he was near by. She kept looking around her careful not to draw attention to it from her friends. He heard Harmony's spitefulness and it took all his strength not to go over to the table just to shut the girl up. Angel stalked out the club before his animal instincts took over.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Any one like? Probably not. Not the most interesting opening but hopefully you'll like what's to come.

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go Hope's Angel especially for you... a quick update! Hope you enjoy, it starts to kick off a bit now.

* * *

Chapter 2

It smelt her before it saw her. Her scent was as familiar as its own. Staying crouched in the bushes on the edge of the park the hair on the back of its neck bristled as it watched the girl hurry along the street, her red-hair bobbing with every step.

_I'll have you soon._

She didn't notice its golden, feral eyes glowing through the undergrowth as she crossed to a house on the opposite side of the street.

Hesitating at the top of the pathway she took a deep breath and approached the front door.

"Oz?" She called as she knocked on the front door. "Oz? It's Willow." She called cautiously as she went in. "Devon said you hadn't been at practice for the last few nights. I just wanted to check you were ok." Willow pushed on the door. The lights were on, Oz's van was parked out front but all was quiet.

She ventured towards the kitchen. There was a half full glass of juice on the side board and the juice carton was on the table. _This just gets more strange, _she thought as she turned towards the stairs.

"Just let me know you're ok and I'll leave. I know you don't want to talk to me but I'm still a little worried. You haven't been in school and your van's out front and your front door is open."

Willow trod carefully as she approached her currently-ex-boyfriend's bedroom. She could hear his stereo playing softly.

"Oz?" She questioned softly as she pushed the door. "Oh my….." Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the state of Oz's room. His usually ordered belongings were strewn all over the room. His curtains were hanging in shreds, looking closer she saw some red staining on the fabric.

"Blood." A Deep voice said behind her.

Willow spun round suppressing a yelp. "Angel." She sighed in relief. "How'd you……?"

"Oz and I have had a few chats in the past." The vampire shrugged.

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"I was patrolling the park and I saw you come in."

"What did this? And where did they take Oz?"

Angel sniffed the air. "This wasn't done by a demon." He looked down at the red-head for the first time and saw the concern in her eyes. "Oz did this Willow, no demon, no supernatural force. Just Oz."

"No, something's taken him. Something has broken in and taken him away. He'd never leave his room like this or doors open.And his van's outside. He never goes anywhere without his van."

"Maybe he's gone for a walk to think. Guys do that especially when they're hurting." Angel spotted a picture of Oz and Willow lying on the boy's bed.

Willow followed his gaze and picked the photo up. "Oz messed up his room on his own?"

"That sums it up. Everyone deals with things in their own way. Oz keeps things quiet. Doesn't yell, doesn't fight. Things are bound to explode sometimes. I'm surehe is fine. Probably blowing off steam."

"But he hasn't been to rehearsals in days." Willow challenged. "That's the thing he loves most and he hasn't been."

"That's not the thing he loves most." Angel said looking at the photo in the girl's hands. Willow gave the vampire a watery smile at his kind words.

"Give him time, if I know how Oz is feeling, he just wants to be on his own. He'll come back in his own time."

"But what if you're wrong and he doesn't?" Moisture pooled in her eyes.

Angel sighed, "Look I'm sure he's ok but I'll keep my eyes and ears open. Oz gets noticed by all sorts being a werewolf."

"Thanks Angel."

"Willow, have you spoken to Buffy about your concerns?"

"Buffy and Xander think I'm overreacting." Willow sadly followed Angel down the stairs.

"What does Giles have to say about it?"

"Same as you. That it's not unusual for Oz to not turn up for school. That he's probably gone walkabout and will be back when he's ready."

Angel stopped in front of the front door allowing Willow to pass through first. "He'll be back." Angel closed the door and steered the girl down the path. "Um… I know I'm not the warmest of people or probably the most likely ear but if you need to talk to someone then you know where to find me. I mean I know how to keep confidences and I will not judge but will try to give the other side of an argument…"

"Did you do that for Oz?" Willow cut in.

"I may have, once or twice in the past. Willow, I will listen if I'm needed and help where I can but I'm not cupid in any way. You're problems need to be sorted between you if they can be sorted. A friend can only do so much."

"Thank you." She hesitated, "Angel, promise me you'll find him. Please, just so I know he's alright. This being the Hellmouth and all…."

"I never make promises. But if I find anything I will let you know." The vampire smiled kindly as the girl gave a small nod and started home. He waited until she was out of sight before returning to Oz's house. He walked through the house locking the front door as he made his way out back. Angel crouched at the back door and ran his fingers lightly over the scratches that marked the door one more time before leaving.

XxXxX

The Slayer's bedroom light was off. Angel stopped and watched the darkened window for a moment before silently climbing the tree in the front garden. Carefully he clambered onto the branch. As always Buffy hadn't closed her curtains. He reached to knock on the glass but stopped himself. What was he going to say? _'You're friend is worried and doesn't believe you care? Another friend of yours has disappeared in unusual circumstances, you're not paying attention and you're making things easy for the nasties!_

He supposed he could but he hadn't come for an argument. In fact now he thought about it he wasn't at all sure why he was here at all. Buffy had told him that they couldn't see each other unless he told her he didn't love her, the one thing in the world he could never do. He watched her sleeping. The worries of the waking world that usually troubled her and etched on her beautiful face were invisible as she dreamt. He wished so often that he could take those nightmares away for her but it was impossible, she was the slayer and without her the world would have been destroyed many times over in the last few years. She was the strongest slayer he's ever seen and the longest lasting.

Angel felt a smile creep across his lips as she stirred. He knew it was time to go. The vampire jumped down and slid into the shadows.

XxXxX

She felt him before she heard him. She knew he was watching and it took all her strength not to open her eyes. She longed to see his face, to hear his voice but she'd promised herself and her friends that she wouldn't see him again. She rolled away from the window to take away some of the temptation of opening her eyes and sighed.

XxXxX

Angel stopped in a clearing in the woods.

"The perfect spot." He nodded his approval. He heard the rustling in the bushes. "I was wondering when you would show. They'll be here tomorrow night. I'll make sure of it. You better be here too, or I'll come after you. I can find you anywhere, don't forget it!"

It growled at him, its own golden eyes shimmering as it met Angel's eyes.

* * *

A/N: oooo so who's in charge there? and What is Angel up to? hmmmm hehe i know, i know, but i aint gona tell ya!

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Great to hear from so many people so early in the story. It's not gona be as long as some other's but i'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it. So as requested here's another chapter and as i'm feeling generous and because i love the way chapter four ends i might just post that as well... on with the strangeness.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Buffy stopped outside The Bronze. Looking around her everything seemed normal but something was watching her from the shadows. Carefully, she stepped towards the alley that ran down the side of the club. A few kids were laughing on the fire escape oblivious to what was happening around them. _Maybe it's Angel_ she reasoned. He always made her senses tingle.

She moved closer to the shadows, something rustled and then the feeling was gone.

"Great, stalking me now? That's real neighbourly." Buffy huffed as she headed inside, hoping to forget the day at school in a frenzy of fun.

XxXxX

Xander and Willow had arrived at the Bronze an hour before. Willow had gone through school in a daze of worry as she pondered Oz's whereabouts and Xander had spent the whole day fielding insults and mockery from Cordy's gang. All in all it had been a fairly bad day all round.

He left Willow at the bar to answer a call of nature while they waited for Buffy to arrive. As he emerged a hand grabbed his shirt and dragged him out the fire escape. Looking up, the look in the owner's eyes made him extremely uneasy.

"Hey! You always grab guys coming from the john or am I a special case?"

"You're always a special case, just not in a good way" the vampire growled. "And I wouldn't be bothering if I had another choice."

"Well let me go"

"I can't you're the only one here I can talk to."

"Hey, look, Angel. I know girls think that guys are only mean to them because they really like them but trust me, with you; it's just that I really don't like you. I'm just not built that...that ….. way….you know?"

Angel just stared at the boy for a moment. "I mean I know you must be having a hard time not seeing Buffy but I'm not the answer." The nervous tone in his voice would've amused the vampire if he'd been in the mood for games.

"You're quite disturbed. Tell Willow I found him. The wild dogs aren't wild dogs, they are a pack of wolves and he's with them. But you better work fast. He's in a bad way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oz. She was right, something got to him. He's changing and changing fast. Get Giles and Buffy and get out there." Angel shoved the boy away from him and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait. Why did she go to you?"

"Because I listened." The vampire hissed as he headed off into the dark.

Stunned Xander headed back inside.

"Hey Will, wana dance?" He grabbed the red-head's arm and led her to the dance floor before she had a chance to answer. "So, dead boy just accosted me as I came out of the bathroom."

"Angel? What did he say?" Willow searched the boys face eagerly.

"Why did you go to him? Why didn't you come to me?"

"What did he say?" Willow repeated, anger bubbling inside. She realised Xander wasn't going to tell her what she wanted to know without getting his answer first.

"This is why." She pointed at him. "This. You. Making it all about you. You're so wrapped up in your own problems that when there's even the hint that something bigger might be going on you won't listen because it takes attention away from your dilemma, from the fact that Cordy won't return your calls; that you've lost your girlfriend. Well at least you know where she is, Oz has disappeared and if you don't tell me exactly what Angel said I might never find him and one more friend could be lost to the Hellmouth!"

Xander had never seen his friend like this. "He said he was in the woods with a pack of wolves. Listen Will…." He didn't get to finish his sentence. Willow turned and ran out the door.

"Where's Will going?" Buffy asked appearing beside him.

"Looks like the witch was right. Oz is in the woods with a pack of wolves and he's in a bad way." He said grimly turning to look at the slayer.

"How'd you find that out?"

"An….. a friend told me. Apparently she'd gone to this friend with her worries about him and….. this friend went to find him."

"Why didn't she come to us?" Buffy asked heading for the door.

"She did. We just weren't listening." Xander said following her out into the night.

"We need to find her. You go to her house, I'll check Oz's house and Giles'"

"Right." Xander decided to make a stop by Angel's mansion just in case the red-head had gone looking for help. "Sorry Will." He whispered to himself, feeling a complete failure as a friend.

XxXxX

Giles heard a shuffling outside his door.

"Hello?" he called steeling himself for what might be on the other side. A yellowed envelope slipped through his letterbox.

"Who's there?" Peering round the door he saw a shadow disappear from the top of the stairs. He looked down at the envelope lying at his feet. Picking it up he recognised the old script writing and it made his blood run cold.

"What do you want?" Giles hesitated then ripped the letter open a little more forcefully than he'd intended.

_Rupert,_

_Willow may have been right. I have been given a lead that indicates a cave in the woods on sector 16 and am going to investigate. If I have not made contact by midnight tomorrow then the lead was right and you can guess the rest._

_A._

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh dear." What did he tell Buffy? Should he tell Buffy about Angel's involvement at all? Why was Angel even involved? And could they trust him?

Giles sighed, sat down on his sofa and sipped his tea.

XxXxX

Xander hardly spotted the mansion through the undergrowth. He'd got so turned around in the dark he thought he'd never find it. But there it was, menacing even in its crumbling state.

"Willow? Are you here? Angel? Yo, Dead Boy!" There was nothing, it was too quiet for Xander. Not a living thing made a sound. No owls, no rats, no creatures of the night. The whole place was dead; the ivy that once covered the glorious building was now brown and decaying along with all the trees.

"I always knew he was death." Xander muttered stepping over fallen stone and wood. There was a fire simmering in the hearth, but no other signs that anyone lived there. He didn't know how anyone could live like that even a vampire. "This place would be torture. Cold and damp and uncomfortable. This place is pure misery."

_No wonder he's crazy, the one good thing left him!_ A voice in his head said; a nasty creepy voice.

Suddenly a breeze picked up and the trees creaked. He heard a growl coming from the undergrowth. Searching the darkness a pair of golden eyes pierced the gloom and foliage.

"How do I get into these things?" Xander started to run.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: So who or what is stalking the gang? And what's with Angel? did he mearly just get up on the wrong side of the crypt this morning? hehehehe...

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm feeling nice today so here's chapter four as well. We left Xander feeling more than a little uneasy...

* * *

Chapter 4

Xander started to run. He could hear it chasing him through the shadows. Pumping his arms and legs he pushed himself as hard as he could, wishing more than anything that Buffy was there with him, to save his sorry skin. "When we find Oz I'm gona have words about his girlfriend fraternising with Dead Boy. When he gets involved I always get hurt." He gasped then wondered why he was wasting his breath instead of using it to stay alive.

_When he gets involved you always survive!_ That creepy voice said again.

Finally, Giles' apartment block came into view. Xander practically threw himself down the stairs.

XxXxX

Will, I've been everywhere looking for you," the Slayer said taking her coat off walking into Giles' kitchen. "Xander said someone had information on Oz?"

"Yes, well, it appears Willow's fears were….." Giles trailed off hearing a ruckus outside. "What on earth….?" The three of them headed for the front door.

XxXxX

Xander scrabbled across the floor towards Giles' front door; he flew through the door slamming it behind him and threw the lock while trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure it's closed Xander?" Giles mocked the teenager's entrance. "Why the hurry, Murray?" Buffy quizzed.

"Mansion………. Things……….followed…….hunted…….Angel……." The boy gasped.

"Things are hunting Angel?" A hint of panic entered Buffy's voice. Willow rolled her eyes and busied herself on the computer.

"No." Xander bent over resting his hands on his knees. "I think I'm being hunted by Angel." He said finally.

"What?" A bubble of anger and fear started in Buffy's stomach.

"I went to the mansion looking for Willow..."

"Wait, why were you at Angel's looking for Willow?" Buffy interrupted.

"I got there and it was empty and quiet," Ignoring Buffy's question, "then out of nowhere there was a nasty sounding growl and a pair of gold eyes staring at me through the bushes. Sound familiar to anyone?" He looked meaningfully at Buffy and Giles. Neither reacted. "See? How do we know he hasn't gone bad again? I mean he wasn't particularly friendly when he yanked me through the fire escape."

"That would be the whole not liking you thing." Willow said absently.

"How bout the fact that I got chased all the way here by something that growls and has glowing yellow eyes? How do we know that he isn't setting us up, that he isn't luring us all to this place to ambush us and kill us?"

"If Angel had gone bad I'd know." Buffy said defiantly.

"Like you knew last time? Just cause you weren't involved doesn't mean he's all fangs and soft stuff. There are other women in the neighbourhood besides you believe it or not and for some reason dark, brooding and semi-homicidal seems to be one of the top ten turn-on's of the decade!"

"That's enough Xander. Arguing isn't going to accomplish anything." Giles snapped denying Buffy the chance to respond. "We know that Oz is missing and I think we should err on the side of caution. After all we haven't had much contact with Angel recently; we don't know what he's been doing. I think we should keep our minds open to all possibilities." He avoided looking at the slayer.

"Giles! I cant believe you really think it's possible that Angel has gone bad." Buffy said indignantly

"Uh- hello, were you listening? I got chased from the mansion to here non-stop. I could've been killed!" Xander's voice rose.

"We don't know what followed you here; it could be just another run of the mill demon or vampire. We know what a hit you are with them!" Buffy growled.

"Me? What about you? You lip lock with the nastiest of them all!"

"Hey! I haven't seen Angel let alone spoken to him recently and you know why? Because of you! All I get is 'Angel this' and 'Angel that' from you. Whining about how much you hate him and how evil he is when you know nothing about him. He flies in and saves your life on a regular basis and you still cant find a single nice thing to say about him! You know what I think? I think you want it to be him so that you can do your happy dance and say 'I told you so' over and over like you've always wanted. Well I refuse to believe that he is pulling some kind of trick on us."

"Well, I suppose this would be a good time to mention that he left me a letter last night. He didn't stop, or say anything just slipped it under my door. He said he had a lead on Oz's whereabouts and was going to look into it." Giles said cautiously.

"See! I believe he wants to help Oz and Willow because he cares. Willow's right we've been so wrapped up in our own misery, especially you!" Not registering Giles' information.

"I'm not convinced there is anything erroneous about the information Angel has or his motives but we must keep on our toes. He is notoriously unpredictable."

"Wait so you've spoken to Angel?" Buffy pointed to Xander. "And you've had a letter from Angel. Wow! Am I the only one who isn't allowed to talk to him?"

Willow sat at the computer only half listening. She didn't really believe Xander was right but there was a twinge of doubt. What was Angel doing at Oz's house? How did he get in? Was he really telling the truth? What chased Xander from Angel's home? She tried to ignore the doubts that were circulating.

"This is great. Cordy doesn't _want_ to talk to you," Buffy continued "because of what you've done. Angel loves me and wants to see me but can't because you're so judgmental. You think I wanted to tell him I couldn't see him anymore? You think that was easy? Well it wasn't. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Killing him was hard but he was gone. There was no way to undo it. But this? This is a nightmare. He's there, in that big house, watching to see if I'll come and I can't because all I get in my head is your pathetic voice screaming all these evil things and I can't take it anymore! I'm going out to look for Oz. Now you can either shut up and help me or stay here and leave a friend in trouble by sitting and doing nothing with your stupid theories."

"Hey!" Willow said finally having heard all she could stand. "This is really helpful. Arguing is really helping Oz, isn't it! This is exactly why I spoke to Angel in the first place. He listened, didn't make judgments, just listened, not making my problem seem pathetic next to his."

"When did you talk to Angel?" Buffy said.

"Last night. I went to Oz's house and Angel appeared."

"At Oz's house? That's convenient!" Xander sneered.

"What?" Buffy snapped.

"Well I mean come on! Oz goes missing. Willow goes to check on him and Angel just happens to be there? I smell something strange with our tooth fairy, and it ain't hearts and flowers, unless he's developed a crush on Will."

"Did Angel say why he was there?" Giles ventured trying to ignore the fact that the boy had a point.

"He said he was patrolling the park and saw me go into Oz's."

"Does he always patrol the park, Buffy?"

"A lot of the time, kind of an unwritten agreement that whenhe does the park I do the graveyard."

"Well I see nothing untoward in his presence at Oz's house."

"Except he'd have to be invited in unless Oz was ……."

"Oz isn't dead." Willow snapped. "He said that he and Oz have had chats in the past so he'd been invited in."

"Is that likely?" Giles slid an agitated glance at the slayer.

Willow shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I guess. Oz isn't very vocal about things usually."

"Maybe he finds Angel easy to talk to." Buffy suggested hopefully.

"I suppose it is possible, they do have similarities." He noted the quizzical look from the teenagers. "Well, both men have demons to control and no one knows about that better than Angel, so it is possible Oz finds it easier to talk about it with the vampire."

Buffy flinched at the cold tone the watcher used on the word 'vampire'.

"We must be alert. Either way Oz could be in serious danger if Angel is right. And, playing devils advocate, if Angel is dangerous then he may very well have Oz captive somewhere. It's not my first theory but it is a possibility Buffy and as I said before we must keep an open mind about this."

"Whatever." Buffy huffed.

"Nice attitude, Buff. Funny how when it's your honey involved you don't wana know."

"Xander." Willow pleaded, hoping he wouldn't start up another argument.

"Get a life Xander. You're just miffed because you lost Cordy because you couldn't decide what you wanted. You wanted Will when you knew you couldn't have her but you decided to hurt everyone in the process by pursuing it. Will was doing fine until you started yapping at her."

"Hey! She could've said no!"

"I believe she did, on many occasions it would appear!" Buffy bit back.

"Hey this is your argument. Don't bring me into it! I want no part of it!" Willow objected.

"Too late, Will, you're already involved. Hate to point out the obvious but if it hadn't been for our little encounter then Oz wouldn't be missing right now and everyone would be happy." Xander sniped.

"Everyone? Really? 'Cause I seem to recall being bitched at morning, noon and night about a certain guy I used to be dating, even before this happened!" Buffy snarled.

"Oh here we go again, making it all about you, as usual!"

"I'm just pointing out that you seem to think about you, yourself and no one else."

"You're one to talk."

XxXxX

Giles gave up listening. He knew it was futile trying to cool them off when they got like this; it was easier to let them argue until they ran their courses.

Circling the room his eyes fell upon the computer Willow had abandoned. A web-site caught his eye; Willow can't have seen it or she would have said. Reading down the page he became more and more engrossed. The thought that it might hold the answers crossed his mind but it was hard to concentrate on the small text with the others yelling at each other. It was a long shot but it was as good a lead as they had.

"Buffy wait!" Willow shouted as Buffy headed for the door again. She had lost interest in the argument and had been reading over Giles' shoulder.

"Will. I know we haven't been listening but Angel isn't the problem so I have to go and find what it is."

"Will you listen to me?" The young witch stepped towards her friend. "If you want to help me now you can start by listening!"

"Buffy, Xander sit down and be quiet!" Giles snapped. "This isn't some silly soap opera; you can't just storm off out into the night when it suits you pretending to have the moral high ground. You need to have ideas and a few facts might also help."

"Such as?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Listen to this," Willow said. "This web-site was set up last year; a group of kids formed this group. They all met through a chat room and found they had a few things in common."

"Like?" Xander jumped in before Buffy could.

"They were all werewolves and had all been hurt by people they trusted."

"Man what are the odds!" Xander retorted sarcastically.

"According to this site they are all very similar people and much like Oz." Giles said reading the profiles. "All sentimental and sensitive, quiet among strangers and friends and fairly calm people in general. It's quite interesting, it's almost as if the wolf exercises any anger, fear and upset on the full moon, leaving them free of all those emotions while human."

"I wouldn't say that." Xander said remembering the punch he received from Oz when that spell he cast went wrong and Willow and all the girls in Sunnydale went Psychotic for him. "He has a serious right hook." He instinctively rubbed his jaw.

"And he's always scared that the wolf might find its way out even when it's not a full moon." Willow said. "So he's only a little like them."

"I think you're missing the big picture here." Buffy pointed out grumpily.

"Quite. All these students appear to be liked by all but were done wrong in various ways by those they trusted. One of them documented that they all felt they were easy targets for people because they were all too nice and laid back."

"Sounds familiar." Buffy muttered glaring at the back of Xander's head. _You did him wrong._ Buffy thought. _Ok so Willow was involved too and could have said no but Willow has been in love with Xander forever and finally she's met a wonderful guy who loves her and Xander just can't keep his hands to himself. It's almost like he hadn't really seen her until someone else did, and the fact that everyone likes Oz had to be a kick in the teeth too. Shame it's not literal!_

"So what happened to these kids?" Buffy said wiping the thought of punching Xander from her mind.

"There are a couple of odd entries then there's nothing." Giles said absently.

Buffy's ears pricked up. "Odd? How odd? What kind of odd?" She moved towards the computer.

"Well the last entry talks about a spell." Giles muttered as he read and re-read the entry.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Willow said, a sense of dread chilling her veins.

"It's ancient Greek. I'm a little rusty but it appears it's a spell to the God Luna to 'ease their pain, allow those who hurt them to know their wrongs and for all wronged werewolves to be………..'" Giles stopped removing his glasses.

Willow scanned her eyes down the page to find where Giles had stopped reading.

"… does that say 'to be united'! What do they mean by that?" Her voice had an edge of panic.

XxXxX

Angel stood in the courtyard of his mansion. He smiled to himself remembering the look on the boy's face as they chased him. He'd seen Xander look scared before but this was more enjoyable than normal. Angel never had a great deal of liking for the boy and knowing that the chase had been a product of his own dealings; that made it all the more delightful. They weren't going to hurt him tonight, he'd seen to that. No, it wasn't time, yet. Everything had to be just right. But there was no more Angel could do, it was up to them now, he'd just have to sit back and watch from the sidelines.

He growled at the thought. He hated not getting involved in the fun parts, he wanted to be fighting with them but he had to stay hidden. Buffy couldn't see him; he'd had too much contact with the gang already.

Entering the main room he pulled out a map from his bookcase and began to plan his next move.

* * *

A/N: and that olks is where i'm leaving you! So whaddya think? Let me know any ideas you have about what's gona happen and i'll see who's right...

"catch ya on the flip flop"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all those who've reviewed. nice to hear from people. Teell me what you think so far. I'm on holiday for a week so updating a little early this week. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

"Giles, what does that mean?" Willow asked, her voice shaking.

"I…..I'm really not sure."

"But you have an idea." Buffy challenged making Giles wish he'd allow himself to tell her to shut up more often than he did. He glared at the slayer before he turned his attention to the young witch.

"It appears to mean exactly as it says. All werewolves come together to create a sort of family, a pack, I suppose."

"So the wolves Fang-boy told us about in the woods are werewolves?" Xander asked. "But I've seen those things running down my street they look like normal dog-like things not Oz-on-a-full-moon."

"Hmm there-in lies our problem. What did Angel say exactly?"

"That the wild dogs weren't wild dogs, and that Oz was with them and in a bad way, he was changing fast."

"But if the other wolves really are werewolves why does Oz look different to them?"

"It may be that they are no longer human. Spells to Gods have to be precise and carefully planned otherwise they tend to have unfortunate outcomes." Giles slid a glance at Xander.

"Yes, yes we all know I'm the walking advert for spells gone wrong, can we move on, please?"

"So if the Gods took the spell as it's written…?" Buffy questioned beginning to feel nervous.

"Well, bear in mind I may not have this translated correctly. If it was taken literally, Luna will have taken the thing that makes them hurt, their humanity. Which would explain why, if the wolves in the woods really are werewolves, they look like normal animals." He sighed grimly.

"There's no humanity to make them a half breed. And Oz is going the same way." Willow nodded numbly.

"Now we don't know that Angel is right or that Oz is in that kind of trouble." Giles pointed out before Willows mind ran away.

"But he is missing." Xander said dumbly.

"Yes, Xander thank you for pointing out the obvious. But Oz may well have just gone for a walk to clear his head causing us to miss him."

"But it does look less like we are being set up though, right?" Buffy said hopefully.

"Yes, it's possible. It's always been a possibility but we need to be vigilant."

"Shouldn't we go and investigate the woods near where Angel said Oz was? I mean we can't do anything here and it sounds to me like we should get Oz away from them."

"We can't go off unprepared, Buffy. We don't know what we're up against." Giles sighed.

"Well all the more reason for me to go and see 'what we're up against'. Look I'll just do a sweep of the park, if there's anything I'll make a mental note then go home to bed like a good little slayer and not do anything that could be conceived as dumb." She pulled the most innocent look she could. "Well it's not like I can track them without any leads," she reasoned seeing the look on Giles' face.

"Yes, well I suppose we could all do with rest."

"Great, I'll see you all tomorrow." Buffy said brightly and bounced out the door.

"Wow, she really does brighten up when you give her something to do." Xander muttered.

"I guess I better go home too. Homework and …… stuff" Willow said grabbing her jacket. She avoided Giles and Xander's eyes as she retreated to the front door.

Giles and Xander sat in silence as they listened to Willow's fading footsteps.

"They're not going to do what they said they were going to do are they?" Xander said his eyes fixed on the front door.

"I think it's safe to say emphatically no."

"So, Buffy's going to try and find them, Willow's going to stalk Buffy and neither of them have anything that would be useful in a crisis."

"That would sum up the situation." Giles agreed.

"You see any problem with that?"

"You mean apart from the fact they are both likely to find themselves in serious danger, alone and unprepared?"

"That's what I thought." Xander turned to Giles, took an exaggerated bow and swept his arm towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes, I believe we shall." Giles grabbed an old, leather bound book and took the lead. "This however may be useful." He patted the book as he made his way to the stairs leading out of the courtyard.

XxXxX

Buffy walked briskly along the walkway through the park heading for the woods. She could feel something following her and it was beginning to annoy her. Looking round she saw nothing move but the branches of the bushes and trees in the mild night breeze.

She carried on walking until she could take no more. Stopping abruptly she didn't turn.

"This is really stupid. Will, you really are rubbish at the whole stalking thing. Xander, you're the last one I'd expect to follow and Giles, Giles what were you planning on doing with that book? Throw it at them or bore them to death by reading aloud?" She waited until she heard them come out of hiding before turning to face them. "So what, you don't trust me not to go investigating alone? In the dark?"

"No" Xander said simply. "You're the Slayer I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Uh, guys?" Willow said, her voice shaking. "I don't think we have to go any further. In fact I think going home to my homework is the best idea I've had all night. No really, I really, _really_ think it is."

"Will?" Buffy looked round and spotted a pair of glowing eyes in the bush. They all watched as a large grey wolf emerged from the bush, growling as it neared the Slayer. "Hey Giles? You know that book? Now might be a good time to throw it."

"I don't think so Buffy. The best we can do is run." He said distractedly.

"It's only one wolf. One extremely large, angry wolf." She said backing away from the animal.

"No, there are more. The rest are in the bushes surrounding us. Look."

The teenagers searched the bushes and saw more pairs of eyes glowing at them from the dark cover of the undergrowth.

Willow looked from one pair to another wondering if any of them were Oz. Part of her hoped Angel was right and that he was amongst them, that way she'd know where he was which was more than she knew now, and another part hoped Xander was right and that the vampire was trying to fool them so that if these creatures attacked she'd know Oz wasn't involved. Either way the outcome wasn't one she particularly liked.

"Running it is then." Xander hesitated before running back the way they came followed by the others.

"Everyone run home. They can't follow all of us. Phone when you're home and safe." Giles panted throwing his book back at the wolf as it gave chase.

"Don't need to tell me twice." With that passing comment Xander leapt over a flower bed and disappeared in the direction of home.

XxXxX

It watched from the undergrowth as the teenagers ran. It's automatic reaction was to follow but something held him back. An invisible force inside told it to stay put. The young man gave a little amusement as he stumbled and weaved as he ran away from his stalker.

The red-head had been looking right into it's eyes before their hasty retreat. Her eyes burned into his so strongly it was hard to break away.

Noticing the book Giles had thrown and edged towards it, a strong urge to follow the watcher surged through him. Grasping the book tightly it skulked off towards the old man's residence.

He heard the door to Giles' apartment slam. Creeping down the stairs it listened at the door. Hearing the phone ring a few times, one by one it heard Buffy, Xander, and Willow's names all mentioned. They'd all made it home, part of him was glad but a feeling of annoyance that were all safe stirred. He felt his claws ripping at the leather. Dropping the book on the doorstep, the dull thud echoed off the walls. It heard movement inside.

"Hello?" Giles' voice called.

It scrambled up the stairs and into the dark street, away from the watcher.

XxXxX

Giles slowly moved towards the front door. He heard movement outside; he was sure of it but as he cautiously opened the door there was no one there. The courtyard was empty and still. Giles spotted the book on his mat. Picking it up, he ran his fingers across the claw marks.

"Oz?" He whispered more to himself than anything. He was sure the boy was there in the park earlier, hiding in the trees. Just as he was sure it was Oz who brought the book back, he wasn't sure, however, how much of their situation Angel was involved in or what part he was playing.

"I hope we're wrong." He muttered as he closed his door.

XxXxX

Watching the old man study the book cause a growl to bubble in his chest. He held his breath until the man turned back into his apartment.

What had possessed him to take that book to the watcher's door? After all the old man was partly to blame for his situation. If it wasn't for him the Slayer would never have survived this long and the others wouldn't be involved in any of the messes that have plagued their existence and, most importantly he would have what he wanted.

_Soon,_ a voice whispered in his head,_ it'll all be over soon._

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: hope you're all still enjoying it. Please review. until next time.

"Catch ya obn the flip flop"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys. Yay purplepebble likes me again:-) Ok so Giles book was returned and everyone still grouchy with each other. And still no sign of the lovely Daniel! can they come up with anything?

* * *

Chapter 6

Buffy kicked the rusty radiator in the library. It was a strangely cold morning, even for winter in California. Christmas wasn't far away and if Buffy didn't know better she'd swear the chill in the air could signify a white Christmas.

"So what's the plan?" Buffy asked as Giles paced the library, his nose buried in the book he's taken with him the night before.

"You really think Oz left that on your doorstep because it has claw marks? Not to point out the obvious but there are plenty more nasties in the Dale that is Sunny that have claws." Xander said grumpily.

"But how many knew where that book came from?" Willow pointed out, ever so slightly annoyed that her friend wasn't even trying to look on the positive side.

"Uh….. how bout Mr Fang?"

"He doesn't have claws, Xander." Buffy said, weary of this argument already.

"It could be Oz, I mean I felt like he was there last night and if he brought the book back it's a good sign right? I mean it means he's not imprisoned, doesn't it?"

The others hesitated before agreeing. They all had their doubts about what had happened last night, if it was Oz then he may well be free or he could have been forced to take the book back. On the other hand it may have been another being entirely.

"What we do know is that this book is important and someone wanted us to know and use it. But it will have to wait until sundown." Giles said

"Sundown?" Buffy, Xander and Willow chorused.

"Yes," Giles said taken aback by their reaction. "Werewolves predictably show themselves at night time and any magiks we use will be more powerful at night."

"But aren't we just gona smash and grab? Wouldn't it be better to catch them unawares?" Buffy was confused. She thought they were just going to save Oz then deal with whatever state he was in.

"Unfortunately we are no better off knowledge wise. I need more time to research a way to reverse the spell if, indeed it is a spell."

"If Angel says Oz is out there I wana believe him, I mean we haven't found anything that says he's gone bad have we?" Willow said hopefully.

"I'd say he was suspicious by his absence. He hasn't exactly been helpful since he grabbed me has he?" Xander pointed out coldly.

"Lets not start bickering again. Willow is right; we haven't found anything that could lead us to believe Angel has been anything less than honest."

"Except he's a vampire." Xander muttered.

"However…" Giles cut in before Buffy could have her say. "However we have no other leads and we must act quickly."

"So what do we do until sundown?" Buffy asked.

"Well it's a fairly radical suggestion but I suggest you go to classes. This is still a school is it not? And unless I'm completely behind the times I believe when you go to class you learn useful information." There was a coating of sarcasm in his voice that Buffy rarely heard any more.

"Giles, you are completely behind the times. We go to class to gossip." Buffy teased as she headed for the door.

"I just go to listen and possibly grab some shut eye." Xander said jogging after the girls as they left the library.

"Unfortunately I'm inclined to believe them." Giles sighed to the empty room.

XxXxX

Angel glared at the front door of his mansion again. It was still daylight and he had much to do before tonight's event. He thought about Buffy for a moment and how easily he could get to the school without a drop of sunshine hitting him. He wanted to see her, just see her face. He knew he could get tonight perfect if he saw her. But that damned boy was too suspicious for his own good. If he saw Angel, he'd alert her and Giles and Angel would have some explaining to do. Sure he could tell a few lies, but where would be the fun in that!

Pacing up and down he thought of what had to be done and how hard it would be not to join in and enjoy the moment. But, as he'd told himself again and again, she cannot know he's there. She can't see his hand too soon, if at all.

_Tonight must run its course _he told himself. _What must be must be. And you guys better be up to the job. There is no room for mistakes; the group must be eliminated for things to be the way they were, the way I like them._

XxXxX

Giles threw his glasses down on the table.

"Dammit!" He'd found nothing promising to help them. The best they could hope for would be to snatch Oz and hold him until they could find a cure, if there was one.

"So Giles, what's the skinny?" Buffy flounced into the library.

"What?" He said not raising his eyes.

"The skinny. The 'sitch, you know?"

"Oh. Well…. we wait 'til sundown and then we go hunting." He said evasively.

"Ok then what?" Buffy was confused by Giles' attitude.

"We grab Oz and run."

"That's it?"

"I can't magic solutions out of thin air Buffy." He snapped.

"Giles chill."

"Buffy, I have no idea how to cure Oz. I've searched all my resources and there is nothing. Best I can do is slow down the other wolves so we can get Oz away from them."

"Hey hunting fans." Xander breezed in the door. "Whoa, I know I'm not always funny but I didn't think I was that bad." He referred to the atmosphere.

"It's ok Xander. Giles has just told me that he's found absolutely nothing helpful." Buffy's tone was snippy.

"Hey Buff, I'm sure he'd tried and we can all help to find what we're looking for." Xander suggested nervously.

"Oh no. Apparently there is nothing we can do to save Oz. _Apparently_ in this whole vast collection of musty old books there is nothing remotely useful." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Easy Buff. It cant be easy being a watcher and I usually can never make any sense of these books." Xander soothed.

"But it's his job. It's what he does. He makes sense of the world and we fight the evil that he's…. made sense of. We are completely lost on this and Giles is just giving up."

"Giving up? Who said anything about giving up? I'm merely saying that we have no cure at the moment. Our priority is to capture Oz. Giving up is not an option Buffy and I'm frankly, surprised and hurt you think that little of me. But I will not give up on Oz. Willow would never forgive me and as it happens I actually like the lad and his help is greatly missed of late." Giles responded, his tone as snippy as it could possibly be. Buffy felt like she was being told off even though the watcher's voice did not rise.

Buffy was about to respond but was cut off by Xander.

"Ok so when we've got Oz, how are we getting in home?" Xander's tone had an edge of nervousness, "hey, Willow. How was class? Did I miss anything important?"

"Professor Davidson is about to have a nervous breakdown." She said her tone wary, "what's going on?" She looked from the slayer to the watcher and back at Xander.

"Nothing, Willow. Everything's fine. We were discussing how we were going to get Oz home. I mean he's little but he packs a punch." Xander rubbed his jaw remembering for the umpteenth time Oz's right hook when that love spell went wrong.

"We aren't going to have time to cure him before we bring him back." Giles stumbled as he lied through his teeth, feeling like hell as he did.

"We could use Oz's van." Willow's voice was quiet and still a little suspicious.

"Great, no time like the present! Let's go!" Buffy declared, bouncing on her heels.

"Ok." Willow followed her friends out. She knew the atmosphere was tense between them, especially between Xander and Buffy but there was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her brain wasn't ready to cope with another trauma. She just wanted to get Oz back home, even if he still didn't want to talk to her.

XxXxX

He sighed with relief as he pulled on his long black duster. Finally night had fallen and he was free. Something made him stop in the doorway. He needed some power behind him, a bit more strength. Tonight was going to be a tough fight. He knew they wouldn't give up without a strong fight and they would be determined to win, to not lose him.

Angel walked back to his fireplace and opened a small wooden box. The silver glinted in the moonlight that dappled through the dead branches that masked the large windows from the outside. Closing his hand into a fist around the metal he took a deep breath.

_Show time_ he thought as he headed out to take his place in tonight's events.

XxXxX

He watched as the group headed towards the beaten up van.

_What are you up to? _

Giles reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulled out two small metal sticks and started to pick the lock.

"Uh, Giles? Oz never locks his van." Willow said quietly, pulling on the door handle.

"Oh, that's very… um…. Trusting of him." Giles uttered.

"Well, who would wana steal this?" Buffy said rubbing at a patch of rust on the door.

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"And he doesn't keep the band's equipment in it. It'd be like stealing your car." Buffy said a wry smile creeping into her voice.

Giles looked at her. "My car is a classic."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "A classic rust bucket." She teased.

"Can we hurry up. People know Oz round here and I swear the neighbour across the road is twitching her curtains at us." Xander whined as he shivered in the cold.

"I suppose we do look a little suspicious." Giles agreed.

"You think?" Xander said rubbing his hands together.

The watcher climbed into the cab began to fish around under the steering column for the ignition wires.

"Um Giles?" Willow reached up to pull down the sun-visor. Keys jangled above his head, hanging from a hook that Oz had installed specially.

"Does Oz have no sense of security?" Giles grumbled as he fiddled with the keys.

"In Sunnydale? Who needs burglar alarms with all the nasties running around?" Xander said glumly.

"It's like having a really unfriendly neighbourhood watch. Only deadly and, well… dead." Willow shrugged.

"Gotta admit, they've got a point!" Buffy said climbing into the van as it spluttered into life. "Uh, Will? Should I ask?" Buffy cheekily held up a set of chains that had tripped her up on the van floor.

Willow just looked at her friend then turned away to look out the passenger window. Xander shifted uncomfortably in his seat between the witch and the watcher, partly because this was the closest he'd been to Willow since their kidnap and because he knew that Willow probably had no idea that there was no plan after trapping her wolf.

XxXxX

_They're close. I can smell them. Soon it will all be over, soon I'll be free._

The rumble of the van drew nearer, although is was still a distance away but with his enhanced hearing the vehicle sounded just feet away. Scurrying into the cover of the surrounding undergrowth, he looked around to see the rest of the gang hidden in the shadows.

_Let's get this done!_

XxXxX

The Slayer and her friends climbed from Oz's van.

"Man Giles. You really do drive like an old woman. A scary, speed freak of an old woman, but definitely old woman." Xander joked trying to hide his nerves about what was about to play out.

"Maybe we should concentrate on what we're here to do." Buffy suggested when she saw the watcher's face tighten, clearly not in the mood to have Xander making useless comments and jokes.

"Where are we looking first?" Willow piped up, feeling a more than a little eager to find Oz but terrified also at what they might find.

"I guess we search for that cave Angel said about. If he did see the pack there then they are probably using it as a lair-sort-of-thing, right?" Buffy looked to Giles for confirmation.

"Yes, quite probably. They don't appear to be afraid of much. They've been lurking around town without much hesitation when it comes to crossing other beings paths." Giles tried to hide his surprise at the Slayer's observation, especially considering how Angel clouded her thoughts recently.

The four slowly and as quietly as they could, moved towards the edge of the valley. Caves had been hollowed out from the cliffs edge over the centuries be it by weather or animals, some were man made but they were all deep, dark and hid many secrets. Buffy wasn't sure if she wanted to find Oz in one of the holes or in the open but the choice wasn't hers.

"Come on Ozzy-boy, where are you?" Xander moaned.

A rustle came form the bushes.

"You had to ask!" Buffy hissed as they bunched together.

There was a Howl from behind them. The gang spun to see where it had come from.

"Well we did wana find him, right?" Willow pointed out, trying to keep the quiver of fear from her voice.

"I think it's a case of they've found us." Giles said turning back to see a wolf in front of them. "Look where we are. We've been brought here by design. We've been driven into the open without realising. Fascinating." Giles said looking around him. They had wandered into a clearing not far from the caves.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: huh, lets see em get out of this one! Is Oz savable? until next time

"catch ya on the flip floop"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: TheScoobies have been rounded up, what's gona happen to them now? Is Angel good or bad? Is Oz ever gona show up? all this and a little more to come in this,the second to last chapter. :-(

* * *

Chapter 7

"I don't see him." Buffy worried a little as the wolves crept from the shadows. "Remind me how this was supposed to go again?"

"Grab our wolf and run" Xander pitched in.

"Oh come on! Five of you! That's hardly fair!" Buffy yelled as the pack surrounded them. Two wolves launched themselves at Buffy.

"You've fought with more than five demons before!" Willow called as she swiped at another of the animals with a discarded log.

"Werewolves are stronger than other demon's" Giles ducked Willows weapon as it neared his head.

Before they knew it the pack had separated Willow and Xander from Buffy and Giles.

"This isn't good." Buffy muttered as she tried to watch all five animals.

The animals guarding Willow and Xander growled at them and snapped at their ankles.

"There's something else in the bushes." Giles whispered.

"I know. I'm not sure what but I think we'll soon find out if we're meant to." She replied.

The watcher kept his eye on the bush behind Willow where he'd seen movement.

"Oh look, the gangs all here!" The Slayer retorted as a familiar figure emerged beside her.

"OZ!" Willow cried. "Oz, help us, please!"

The werewolf snorted at her, dragging his gaze across the gathering. He moved towards her and circled around them. He could smell the fear coming from them.

XxXxX

_Soon, soon it'll all be over. Soon it'll be the way it should be! Steady boy, be careful the Slayer's a tricky one. She'll be on you before you know it. _He thought from the bushes. He wanted to join in, to help, to get his hands dirty again but he couldn't, if he did everything would be ruined.

XxXxX

"What's going on?" Buffy whispered, she felt like someone was holding her back.

"I believe it's some kind of holding spell. I've heard about them but never felt one. It appears there's more human in the werewolves than we realised."

"I don't like it Giles. I don't like it at all. How are they doing it? What are they up to?"

"Now is not the time Buffy, just concentrate on the others."

XxXxX

"Oz, buddy, look. I know you're upset, I mean I would be too but this really isn't…." Xander got cut off when one of the wolves jumped at Willow.

They braced themselves for the impact but it wasn't what they expected. Xander never felt a thing but Willow was launched into the bushes behind. As Xander opened his eyes he was staring at Oz's naked back. The young wolf had saved them, protected them from the other wolves.

XxXxX

He caught the redhead as she flew into his bush.

"Nice of you to drop in." Angel gasped as the air he didn't need rushed from his lungs. Amazing, even though he'd been dead for over two hundred years his body still reacted to things like that.

He clapped his hand over the girl's mouth before she could make a noise.

"Now listen very carefully, ok?"

Willow nodded and whimpered.

"I'm not gona hurt you. Oz is still in there, he just saved your life now you've gotta return the favour." Angel uncovered her mouth.

"How?" She whimpered.

"I can't tell you that, it would defeat the purpose of this whole thing. Giles is right. You've been brought here by design. You are the only one with enough power to save Oz but you have to solve the puzzle."

"Why are you here?"

"Back up."

"For who?"

"What? Who'd you think?"

"Well we never asked you to come and yet you're here, hiding in the bushes."

"Buffy mustn't know I'm here, that's why I'm hiding." Angel's gaze dropped to the ground.

"So you're really on our side?" Willow whispered

"Always. Now get back out there and save our werewolf." He gave her a gentle nudge. _They thought I was the bad guy._ The thought hurt but didn't surprise him after all it was only natural for them to be wary of him still. Pulling himself from his self-pity he repositioned himself so he could see how events played out.

"Come on Willow, you love him and he loves you. You know how to save him. Just think and listen to your thoughts." _God I'm beginning to sound like Giles!  
_

XxXxX

Willow stumbled from the bush, Oz and the wolf that attacked her were circling each other. He was barely recognisable as the man she loved, his face distorted by the werewolf fighting to escape, the line between the two was blurring even further right before her eyes.

"Oz? Please stop. Oz?" Willow called his name nervously.

Buffy gasped as all the wolves' attentions were transferred to the witch. The animals padded closer to her stopping a few feet away, all golden eyes staring at her.

"Uh, Will? What are you doing?" Xander stumbled over his words as he hesitantly shuffled away from her and headed towards Buffy, earning a few growls from some of the animals but no other reaction.

"Oz, please listen to me." The witch looked into her wolf's eyes. "I know I hurt you. If I could change the past I would. I'd change it so it had never happened. I love you more than anything and I hate seeing you this way. If I could change what you are………. Well I wouldn't. And I know that sounds crazy but what you are is part of you and I know that you hate being the wolf but it makes you even more of a spectacular person. Please try to come back to us. If you give in to them you'll be lost and the dingoes need you. We need you. I need you. Oz……….. I love you and I always will. Come back to us, please." Her voice cracked with emotion as the enormity of what was happening finally hit her. He could turn completely and she would never see him ever again.

Buffy shifted uneasily as the wolves began to howl almost as if they were in pain.

"Wait a minute, Xander, you moved! We can move?" Buffy started towards her friend just as Giles grabbed her arm.

"Buffy wait. I believe Willow may be on to something. Look at them." Giles stood behind her watching Willow, the animals and the bush behind them. Something happened in that bush and he had a fair idea what. He resisted the urge to sigh at the guilt he felt for doubting Buffy and Angel.

It wasn't as if they didn't have good reason but it didn't make him feel any better.

XxXxX

Willow stood staring at Oz she couldn't take her eyes of his, it was like a magnet. The howling made her flinch. Without warning Oz dropped to the floor and the other animals crowed round him, protecting him from any that might try to hurt him.

"What are they doing?" Willow whispered.

"Protecting the weak member of the pack." Angel's voice came from his hiding place behind her.

They all watched as one at a time the wolves collapsed on top of each other, covering Oz completely. A silvery glow surrounded them, blocking them from view of those around them. Buffy, Xander, Giles and Willow shielded their eyes.

XxXxX

Angel stayed crouched in the bush. _Come on, enough waiting. Just get on with it! _Angel looked to the sky. Watching from the shadows was frustrating him beyond belief and his knees were beginning to ache. He wasn't sure if it was staying so still or if it was because he was itching to jump out and have some fun He almost sighed with relief when the silver mist descended. Shrinking back farther into the bush to avoid the shine of light, he forced himself to just watch events unfold.

* * *

A/N: What's happened to the werewolves? Are the scoobies going to come out of this ok? Well you know what happens in the wish so...

Well next week will finnish the tale and i'm a bit sad really cause i really enjoyed writing this one, and becasue i've gota find something else to write about. ANy way if anyone would like to review, please do. It's really nice to hear from people.

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Last chapter sniff sniff told you it was shorter than my last story.

What has the mist revealed? Will Oz and Willow ever make up?

* * *

Chapter 8

"Dear God" Giles exclaimed as the light faded and revealed its secret.

"Are they…….?" Xander couldn't bear to finish his sentence.

Tentatively Buffy stepped forward, she swallowed hard as she reached out and touched the newly human flesh. She snatched her hand back and stifled a cry. It was real, it was all real. The wolves were no longer wolves.

"They're all dead." She murmured.

"Oz?" A small cry came from Willow's lips.

The pile of bodies shifted causing the gang to jump.

XxXxX

Angel watched the Slayer's face. Such fear and sadness in her eyes, he felt his chest tighten. He so wanted to go to her, to comfort her. _Come on Oz, buddy, don't do this to them. Pull through._

He positioned him ready to jump if he needed to.

XxXxX

A hand edged out from the pile of bodies. Instinctively Buffy grabbed it and pulled.

Willow recognised the cord bracelet instantly. "Oz!" She called as the rest of his body was pulled into view.

Oz fell over one of the bodies as he jumped back from Buffy's touch.

"Oz are you ok?" Buffy moved to help him up.

"Uh, not really." He said shakily moving away from her again.

"Are you hurt?" Buffy looked round at the others for help. Xander and Giles were avoiding looking at Oz. Willow tugged at her clothes trying to make Buffy understand. She looked back at Oz and for the first time she realised the poor boy was naked and more than a little self-conscious about it this time. She'd seen Oz's 'half-monty' as Xander called it but this was definitely different. _Ok, where to look, where to look. No NOT THERE! Ok concentrated on his face. HIS FACE!_

Oz looked over at Willow and back at Buffy in horror at his situation and the pile of bodies he'd just been pulled from.

Fumbling for things to say Buffy watched helplessly as Oz scurried into the undergrowth.

"Oz wait!" Buffy called as Willow ran up behind her. "Will, I think maybe he needs alone time."

"Yes, I'm sure the boy is more than a little in need of some privacy. Tonight must have been very embarrassing for him." Giles said solemnly.

"On so many levels. Is it possible to wash your entire eyeball and brain of memories?" Xander said.

"Not now Xander." Willow snapped. "Do you think he's gona be ok?"

"He's Oz. He is usually. He'll be cool, right?" Xander looked to Giles.

"Well if almost being turned into what he hates permanently didn't upset him being trapped under a pile of dead bodies must've scarred him for life." Buffy said grimly.

"Yes, quite." Giles nodded looking down at the bodies.

"So what do we do with them?" Willow gulped.

"I……I suppose we bury them." the librarian shrugged.

"I'll do it." Buffy said quietly.

"I'll help." Xander offered solemnly.

"We'll all help." Willow's eyes were glassy with tears.

"We'll do it right." Giles looked to the bush ahead of him. He was now sure Angel was there, there had been too much rustling when Oz ran for it just to have been him and he saw the nervous way Willow had kept looking at that bush after she'd emerged. Silently he thanked the vampire for what ever part he'd played in helping and hoped that he was watching Oz.

XxXxX

Angel watched as the Slayer searched for somewhere to look. He smiled a little to himself as she began to blush in the dark. He felt sorry for the boy, showing your dark, demon side was bad enough without being naked afterwards to boot.

The Vampire took off after the boy as he streaked past, making as little noise as possible.

"Oz" He growled in the dark as he began to catch up with him. "Oz will you just wait!" He grabbed to boys arm causing Oz to fall over.

Oz panted as he struggled to sit up.

"Here" Angel put his coat round Oz's shoulders, "You look like you need this. Not that many people would notice in this town."

"How long you been in that bush?"

"The whole night." The vampire pulled the werewolf to his feet. "You ok?"

"Other than incredibly embarrassed and naked, I'm good." Oz pulled the coat tight around him, it was far too long but right now he didn't care.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Home and hide." Oz nodded to himself as they walked through the woods.

"I meant about Willow."

"I know" he sighed. "I just need time to think about things. You know. It might not look like I spend time thinking but it's a fundamental part of my week….."

"And Willow's not giving you that time?" Angel prodded. He didn't like doing it but he knew Oz needed to talk no matter how quiet he remained in company.

"Not in the sense of leaving me alone. I know she's sorry but coming up to me every day, waiting at my locker isn't giving me what I need."

"Have you told her this?"

Oz merely nodded sadly. Both men sighed and walked in silence until they reached Oz's house. Oz pulled on some clothes, took a deep breath, rubbed his hands across his face and headed back downstairs to where the vampire was waiting.

"Thanks" Oz said quietly as he handed Angel back his leather duster.

"Are you going to be ok?" The Vampire asked threading his arms into his coat.

"About what?"

"Going to pretend it never happened?" Angel's mouth tweaked into a small smile.

"Pretty much." Oz jammed his hands into his pockets.

The vampire turned to the door.

"Um, Angel….." Oz called.

Angel nodded at the silent 'thank you' Oz had just given. "Look after yourself." With that he turned and melted into the dark streets of Sunnydale.

XxXxX

Willow waited by Oz's locker every morning for the rest of that week. When she had seen him he just said "Hey" and passed right by her. Other than that it was business as usual. No one had mentioned that night. It had been traumatic for all of them.

Today was different though, this time she had to make Oz listen, she had to talk to him. She hid round the corner from his locker and waited. When he finally did appear she tried to look surprised as she approached him.

"Oz! Wow. Look at us. Running into each other – as two people who go to the same school are so likely to do now and then."

Oz tensed his jaw and turned to her. He really didn't want to have a conversation with her, he didn't know how he felt about her and he knew that's where this conversation would head.

" Hey" he said, turning away from his locker and her.

"Oz, wait. Please. What I did, when I think, that I hurt you….." She grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Yeah you said this stuff already." He said solemnly.

"Right. But… I wana make it up to you. I mean if you'll let me, I wana try." She almost begged.

"I just…..you can leave me alone…………… I need to figure things out."

"But maybe we could talk about it we could……" Her voice sounded so desperate Oz struggled not to hug her.

"Look, I'm sorry this is hard for you but I told you what I need. So I can't help feeling like the reason you wana talk is to feel better about yourself. That's not my problem." After a beat Oz turned and walked back up the corridor leaving a desperate Willow even more sad and confused.

* * *

A/N: That'sallfolks. Hope you enojoyed it. Please let me know what you all thought. Thanks to all who'vevisited my storyand to those who've taken the time to review.

Until next time.

"Catch ya on the flip flop."


End file.
